If
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Eight hundred years had nothing on the fury of the Lightwood family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments**

When Magnus looked at his lover's blue eyes, all he knew at that moment were that they were completely and utterly gorgeous. They were a deep blue that changed colors dependent on his mood. Later, when Alec took up his offer of getting together, he learned the rule of not telling anyone he was IN a relationship. Finally, when the Shadowhunter came around and smacked one on him in front of everyone, he began to understand the complexities of the being known as Alec Lightwood.

The list kept growing as both their lives fell apart around them when Camile came back into his life. It was finally after it all that the rules began to, thankfully, wane.

But the biggest rule, he hadn't learned quite yet. It was the beautiful tradition of the Lightwoods, also known as the 'Try and Get the New Person in Their Son's/Brother's Life to Freak Out and Leave'. Long title, yes. Never played before, also a big yes. And if it was up to him, never to be played again.

That particular day, Alec had been forced to stay at the Institute to help his parents and siblings fix it up for an upcoming event that was supposed to take place within the month. Magnus tagged along for the pure joy of being around his boyfriend, and to have the excuse of taking the day off.

When the warlock arrived with his lover, he was slightly surprised to see Isabel unashamedly walk up to him and drop two large boxes into Alec's hands and another into his. Before Alec could protest, Jace came over and removed the box from Magnus' hands and kicked his parabatai to jump start him. His lover sighed, but compliantly lifted the boxes and followed.

"What should I do?" Magnus very well couldn't allow himself to show nervousness, but to be truthful, he was hesitant to be alone in a room with the young woman who had threatened him the first time Alec and he were in a relationship.

"You," Isabel proclaimed, "can follow me."

She led him down an empty hallway and into the room at the end. Closing the door behind her, she sat down in a couch.

"Any reason you led me here?" Magnus asked. He looked around the empty room. It looked like an old study. Turning back around to face her, his eyes caught her hands. She was calmly leaning back, a knife in her hands, currently being used to file her nails.

"You see Magnus, my brother, while older than me, is very new to the idea of dating. You are his first relationship in every sense of the word. Alec, as you know, has a very odd desire to protect Jace and me, so he leaves himself open. So, as the boyfriend, I told you that you better protect him." She looked up sharply. "You failed to do so the first time around. However, he has decided to give you a second chance. I am here to ask you to consider all these factors."

She finished her nails, inspected them, shaved off a miniscule edge, and inspected them once more. Suddenly, the knife was sailing through the air and just as abruptly, was stopped and fell uselessly at his feet.

"Well," he answered lightly, "that was dangerous."

Isabel came toe to toe with him, scooping up her knife, "Don't doubt my ability with this. I will kick your ass any day of the week if I find out that you hurt him again, got it?" she hissed, her face inches from his.

Magnus smiled lightly. Honestly, he was quite touched Isabel thought that he was such a serious part of Alec's life to threaten him. "Is this supposed to be a shovel talk?"

She stepped back and smiled, "Of course not! Just two friends, talking about friend one's older brother and what she will do to friend two to ensure a lack of a future with sex in it if he hurts him."

The warlock blinked at the threat. That was actually a little creepier with the smile…but he grinned regardless, "Alright, I got it. I will protect Alexander, don't worry about that. I have learned my lesson the hard way Isabelle."

He reached for the doorknob behind him and opened the door, turning around to see the object of their conversation. Alec's hand was on the knob as well, his eyebrow raised, "What are you two doing in here?" Jace stood behind him, frowning.

"We just hung up everything with no help!" he whined.

Isabel grabbed a box behind the couch, "I was looking for this."

"What is that?"

She pointedly looked at Alec.

"Oh," he nodded.

After that pleasant incident, he found himself also confronted with Robert Lightwood, though he looked like he was being forced to. The entire family seemed to find ways to keep Alec and Magnus apart, suddenly appearing with new boxes and empty jugs that needed filling.

When he was tripped up by Church, and the cat hissed at him then proceed to strut away, he was thoroughly amused. Was the entire family planning to attack him? Raising an eyebrow, he watched as the cat paused and looked back, waiting until he started to follow.

He ran into Maryse.

Shit. If Isabel was holding a knife to him, what would his lover's mother do?

She calmly looked up, "Magnus."

"Maryse."

There was silence for a total of thirty seconds before her lips puckered. She studied him, "So, it seems you make Alec happy despite the misery you originally caused him."

Ah, like mother, like daughter.

"He has always been different, but it pains me that he felt he had to hide it from us. You make him much happier than I've seen him in ages. However, if you dare hurt my baby in any way…"

Magnus walked back out, clutching the newest box of decorations to his chest tightly, like it was his own lifeline. Back in the main room, Alec and Jace were hanging up the last of the décor. Magnus calmed a little when he saw his lover, stretched, muscles taut and visible under the sweater.

Jace noticed him before Alec did. "Hey Alec, I'm going to borrow Magnus for a bit."

Ignoring Alec's protests, he dragged his parabatai's lover into the nearest room. "I'm pretty sure you're well aware of where this is going," he began, flicking his hair back before continuing.

Magnus put up a hand, "Don't even bother. You're going to tell me that I make Alec very happy. He's very vulnerable, so I need to be careful and if I ever hurt him again, I will live to regret it by never again experiencing the beautiful pleasure of sex."

Jace's eyes popped, "What? Okay, yes, I was going to threaten you, but tell you _that_? That's just so wrong."

"Thank you for the consideration."

They both walked out, and Jace bumped straight into Alec. "What is wrong with all of you?" he cried out, "I've basically been working on this entire place myself! You guys keep disappearing."

He glanced at Magnus. "We're leaving. Call me if something attacks. If not, leave me the hell alone for the next twenty four hours."

As they exited, Magnus felt several pairs of eyes on him.

Alec rolled his eyes, "I swear. What were all of you doing today? I barely saw any of you for more than two hours."

Magnus silenced his rant with a soft kiss, "It's nothing. Just getting some things in order." Alec looked at his smile and then made a face as if he were crazy. Magnus grinned back.

Even if Alec didn't know about it, the Lightwood family was just as protective of him as he was of them.

**So...yeah...that was bad. I'm trying to get back in the saddle after some...well, let's just leave it at it's been a while. What do you all think?**


End file.
